


Heal

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Healing, Hurt, Light Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: An ode to Ignis after he lost his sight.  The intention is that you the reader wrote it for him.  How you feel and the rest of the world feels about him.
Series: Igtober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 3





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 27: Heal Igtober 2020

The Blind Man

Windows to your soul 

They once were a glowing green

Bright with wonder and knowledge 

All that you knew burned deep within to be seen.

Watchful, kind and patient 

They took on the weight of the world

Soft, enduring and tender

They expressed all that you were.

Fate would fall in upon you,

Stealing the light from your gaze

Leaving you to the darkness,

One hidden, the other stripped of its green shade.

Time would see you broken,

Circumstance would see you made whole.

Perseverance would deliver you to the end

Duty would bring you home.

Dawn broke upon your blind face

But the damage would remain unrepaired

The world that you could not see

Left you filled with despair.

You would never see the Crown City return

Never behold the majesty of a King’s realm.

Or the faces of those you have loved most dearly

Or those who would come to completely overwhelm…

Now, hidden behind glass and shadow

Your beautiful windows, you continue to hide

For you think that they are null and void

When they who love you can see inside…

The bravery that scars your left side

With brilliant white claiming your right.

Others may not see the beauty you carry

Yet if one looks they can see that which shines bright.

All that you are, dear warrior

All that you have ever been…

Is written upon the canvas of your features

Forever in your eyes, glowing deep within.

Shame will fade to oblivion 

Under the praise you deserve

Others will use the sense you have lost to war

To express the miracle you helped preserve.

Scars will remain

While time and love stamp their seal,

Fear not, for they shall never wane,

As you, dear blind man, finally will heal.


End file.
